<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Flash: Origins Season 1.5 by JacobKnight_JK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930006">Reverse Flash: Origins Season 1.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobKnight_JK/pseuds/JacobKnight_JK'>JacobKnight_JK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reverse Flash: Origins, The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DC comics - Freeform, Multi, Nerdbot - Freeform, Reverse Flash: Origins - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, Web Series: Reverse Flash Origins, dc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobKnight_JK/pseuds/JacobKnight_JK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The following fan-fiction is based off of the Media Outlet Nerdbots / Crimson Vision Studios Webseries Reverse Flash: Origins.<br/>This current Piece of Work details the events between Season 1 and Season 2, acting as a bridge between the two.<br/>I am a big fan of this series, and I’m a proprietor of fan series in general. So Seeing people who really care about their work just fills me with joy.</p><p>Hope You Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Effects of Fulgurite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667717">Reverse Flash: Origins</a> by Nerdbot.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Flash is not who I thought he was. The Flash is a Liar. You helped me see who I truly am. And what I had to do... It was going to be my life's mission to make sure that you lived in pain like I did.”<br/>Eobard Thawne <br/>The Flash (2016) #25 <br/> (W) Joshua Williamson (A) Carmine Di Giandomenico</p><p>The freeing experience of aligning yourself with your own morality, rather than those assigned to society at large, can make one feel like they’re separate from the reality they’ve assigned themselves too.</p><p>This sentiment was a constant idea that floated around in Eobard Thawnes’ head. To decide that his way was the only way to live, really the only way he could continue to exist! And with this lifestyle, he’d accomplished several victories during his career as Reverse Flash; Trapping Barry Allen in the negative speed force, beating down his wannabe living legacy Bart Allen, and releasing Killer Frosts from Doctor Caitlin Snows mental prison which kept the personality at bay. </p><p>“Eobard, I hope you're listening because I’m not going to reiterate ANY of this.”<br/>
The person who spoke, who with great delight often would often derail his train of thought, was the aforementioned Killer Frost. As she spoke, mist would exit her mouth, a feature he’d find strangely enjoyable in private. </p><p>“ Honestly Eo, if you don’t get it together I might go off and find another speedster. I could always go see if Hunter Zolomon is available, at least he knew how to dress himself.” said Frost.</p><p>Eobard grinned, gesturing to his yellow and black velocity suit which all who feared his name knew to be his signature look.<br/>
“ I think you’re just jealous of my Iconic yellow frost, since that blue trench coat you wear is soo last season.”<br/>
“ Oh trust me, when I show up people are usually dead a minute before they have the chance to judge me ” she said.<br/>
“ I can last a lot longer than a minute.”<br/>
“ oh, we’ll see”</p><p>“ Are you two done,yet?” The voice that interrupted them was deep, detailed with sophistication and the blending of different accents and dialects fighting for control of his speech. This was Vandal Savage, the immortal who recruited both Frost and Reverse into his little group of villains. But the two new members weren't the only ones he was speaking too. </p><p>He stood in the middle of a dance floor, a rarely used feature of the bar they were currently meeting in. At the Bar, an black marble oval which had several bar stools surrounding it, sat four members of his group.<br/>
With the ability to manipulate shadows, Richard Swift (The shade) sat leaned against the bar adjusting his top hat and straightening up the black which blended into the rest of his dark suit. Adjusting her gauntlets, which aided in her manipulation of light, sat Kimiyo Hoshi (Dr. Light) in a black costume fitted with a white cape, boots, and star emblem which streaked across her chest. Eobard acted as the resident speedster of the group, connected to the negative speed force which allowed him to move at superhuman speeds, and Frost rounding out the group with varied cryokinetic abilities.</p><p>“ So if I can continue,” Savage said. “ We’ve located the possible whereabouts of a Lazarus Pit in Australia, with there being major League of Shadow activities centering around the west coast.”<br/>
As he continued to give the group information on the site, he gestured towards a holographic image that was projected from the ceiling. </p><p>“ Captain Boomerang sent us shots of the site over 48 hours ago and hasn’t been heard from since, the most likely scenarios being that he got caught.”<br/>
“ Or he’s just been on a binge,” said Dr. Light. “ It doesn’t take a degree in psychology to see ‘I’m an alcoholic’ all over that guy.”<br/>
“What is your degree again in, doctor,” said Shade.<br/>
“ I have a PhD in Astrophysical Sciences and Technology as well as a Doctorate in Photonics, so how about you back off, Shade. I didn’t know we allowed Swift into this group. I promise that if it gets a little humid, we’ll call you, ok ‘the shade’.”</p><p>Killer Frost leaned over to Eobard and whispered, “ looks like the Dr. is throwing the shade this time.”<br/>
Eobard whispered back, “ if that's your idea of a pun, you need some work.” Frost retorted,<br/>
“ you can go to work on this dic-” </p><p>“ Enough !” yelled Vandal.<br/>
“ We are all professionals here and I expect you to all act like it. Now Shade will teleport you all there in exactly three hours to our base over there and you will find out what happened to Captain Boomerang. And if possible, do more reconnaissance into the possibility of a pit's existence.”</p><p>Thawn hated the Shades teleportation. He preferred being able to see where he was going, a control he hated to give up even if it meant saving some energy for the upcoming mission. While younger, all he could see ahead of himself was the paths laid down by the legends of the past which would scrutinize any straying. But now he was in the age of heroes. He decided for himself where he went, what he did, and how he did it. Not his parents, those who ridiculed him at the university ; not even the mighty Barry Allen- whom he once looked up to - could decide his future.<br/>
It was his and his alone to decide. And in that, Eobard found comfort and relief. </p><p>“ If Harkness is there, we’ll rescue his ass and check out these rumors. If there is a Lazarus Pit there, we’ll make the league regret forgetting that it’s clearly ours.”</p><p>“ That’s the attitude I like to hear,” said Savage. “ Now before we end this briefing, there’s one more thing we need to talk about.”</p><p>Before Vandal could start his next sentence, the room filled with an enveloping darkness, which seemed to push and pull at each of the five villians in the room.<br/>
While the bar itself was less than 4,000 square feet, Eobard suddenly felt pushed away, disconnected from his cohorts. </p><p>In front of him stood a person of slightly shorter height than him, a slim runner built in a silver aerodynamic suit which resembled the Flashes, but had silver accents around the arms and legs. There stood Wallace West, otherwise known as Kid Flash; otherwise known as somebody Eobard had already beaten down before. </p><p>Before charging at Eobard, Wallace spoke to him, his speaking seemingly being able to almost fluctuate the vibrational frequency of the particles in the air.</p><p>“ I hope you’ve had your fun, because you’re done. You may have come from the future, but I know what's coming. You have no future. Not anymore. I’m ending it, here and now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Back draft of Velocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The following fan-fiction is based off of the Media Outlet Nerdbots / Crimson Vision Studios Webseries Reverse Flash: Origins.<br/>This current Piece of Work details the events between Season 1 and Season 2, acting as a bridge between the two.<br/>I am a big fan of this series, and I’m a proprietor of fan series in general. So Seeing people who really care about their work just fills me with joy.</p><p>Hope You Enjoy</p><p>Inspired by Reverse Flash: Origins by Nerdbot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was hoping that becoming Kid Flash would help me escape all the troubles of the past. But I guess there are some things you can't outrun. ”<br/>Wallace West <br/>The Flash (2016) #9<br/>(W) Joshua Williamson (A) Jorge Corona</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>Three Days Earlier …..</p><p> </p><p>Nobody really expects a giant ‘T’ to be a source of hope and inspiration; but in the San Francisco area, it’s a sign that they’ll always be protected by heroes. This giant ‘T’, known to many as Titans Tower, simultaneously represented hope for its residents, and despair for all those who wished harm upon society. </p><p>It was a place where young heroes could gather together and become who they want to be alongside their peers. A small group of heroes were there that day, Robin (the son of Batman), Raven( the resident magic user),Crush( the daughter of Lobo), and Jonathan Kent ( Superboy) - all of whom were in the lounge area of the tower.</p><p>The fifth member of this group, Wallace West the Kid Flash, was in the tower gym currently wearing out the treadmill his uncle Barry had made for him to specifically test his speed. He skipped out on the Titans meeting, opting to train himself rather than listen to Damien Wayne telling him how he could improve his strategy. <br/>After Starfire had left the Teen Titans, finally fully joining Nightwings Titans on the east coast, he was the one left in charge. </p><p>He looked at the speedometer Bio-Tachometer ( name pending by one Cisco Ramon) and frowned. No matter how much he ran, he could never reach the speed that the Reverse Flash displayed. It had been weeks since his mentor Barry Allen had gone missing. All signs pointed to Eobard being the cause of his disappearance, but West was determined to find Barry. </p><p>Eobard was once their friend - when he first appeared, Thawne was eager and dedicated to the cause, seemingly worshiping team Flash and their mission. It was only later that Wallace realized that it wasn't the mission Eobard was dedicated too, it was the Flash himself. </p><p>None of them had realized it as it developed, but as their months together with the Reverse Flash passed, he began to change. Becoming more ruthless and making his own morals pliable, Eobard began making moves that would eventually lead him towards clashing with his former friends. </p><p>And then there was his turning of Caitlyn Snow into Killer Frost. Caitlyn was his friend, another mentor, and someone he really looked up too. She had worked in recent years to suppress her alter ego, Killer Frost. Since her power was connected to this alternate personality, anytime she used it, she was at risk to subcomming to Killer Frost.<br/>Seeing her resist the temptation and work on finding a cure for her mental disorder was inspiring to Wally. </p><p>All of her work was shattered when Eobard removed the methuman dampener from her wrist, fully releasing the dam of energy and mental buildup Caitlyn had suppressed. </p><p>Since Wally was busy running, he didn’t notice the rapts at the door. <br/>“ Wallace, we need to talk.”</p><p>Standing in the doorway was Rachel Roth, known to the public as Raven of the Teen Titans. Draped in a Royal Blue cloak, she removed her hood and brushed some of her black hair behind her ear. Finally noticing her, Wally set his machine to a light jog( or at least what could be considered light by speedster standards) and said, <br/>“Sorry, I just didn’t see the time. How was the meeting ?”</p><p>“ Well it was about you, so you know ….. Um…. the hell wallace?” Said Raven<br/>“ What do you mean it was about me,” said West. He turned his specialized treadmill off and grabbed a towel that hung on a wall rack, and started to wipe the sweat off his brow. <br/>“ Am I in trouble or something?”</p><p>“We were talking about how you need to get it together, West.”<br/>This voice came from the team leader ; Damien entered the gym accompanied by Crush who was trying to adjust her sleeveless jacket collar to stand up.  </p><p>“ We’re here to tell you to chill Wally,” Said Crush. “ And when it’s me and Lord grumpy bat over here telling you too, then you know you’ve fucked up.”</p><p>Damien turned to Chide his companion<br/>“ I’m not grumpy, I’m just realistic, there’s a difference,” said Damien. Turning back to Wally, he said, “ It’s been hours West. Almost every day here, just spending hours running. It’s not healthy.”<br/>“ Don’t talk to me about what is and isn’t healthy Robin, how many times have you ranted about the legacy of the Bat,” said Wally.</p><p>“ I’m well aware, but that was back when I first joined the team. Obsession and Rage only leads to mishandled fits of action that’ll only end up hurting yourself and those who care for you.”</p><p>After this was said, the room was silent for a solid 15 seconds.</p><p>“ What?,” I’ve been through alot, don’t you think I’ve grown a little?”<br/>“ No complaints here,” said Raven.</p><p>“Ok look guys,” Said Wally. “ I don’t know what pep talk you think you’re leading into but I don’t want to hear it, it doesn’t matter.”<br/>“ look guy,” Crush began. “ we’re just try-”</p><p>“WHAT ? ,” interrupted Wallace. “ Because I have no idea where The Flash is. He could be dead, or lost in time, mind wiped, or any other stupid superhero bull that can happen. And all I know is that the Reverse Flash is responsible.”</p><p>“And Apparently running all day is going to solve that ? ” Asked Crush.<br/>“It’s training ,” said Wallace. “What else am I supposed to do.”</p><p>“ You ……  You ask for help …. Help from your friends,” said Damien, looking away in embarrassment. “I learned a while back that that’s what the titans are for. We’re here for you West. And I don’t know about the other two, but with me on your side there’s little doubt that you’ll win.”</p><p>“ And what if he does something to all of you as well ,”<br/>“Well, if it comes to it,” said Raven. “We’ll figure it out together.”<br/>Superboy leaned through the open gym door.<br/>“ Hey Wally, you have a call.”<br/>“Who ?” asked Wallace.<br/>“ Since you seemed all focused on running yourself ragged, we called some people,”<br/>The group made their way over to the conference room where the video call was waiting.</p><p>Wally looked at the screen and smiled. Perhaps the first genuine smile he’s had in months. </p><p>“ Well, what do you think ?” said a voice projecting from the video call.</p><p>Wallace thought for a moment. <br/>“ It’ll need some adjustments”<br/>“ And I think I need a New Suit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so here we are at the end of this chapter ! I'm thinking of making Sunday my regular upload day of this fic, but I'm not totally committed to that yet. </p><p>So what do you think of the fic ? Leave any criticisms, compliments, or questions in the comments.<br/>I hope where ever you are, that you're having a nice day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Hello ! That was the first chapter and I hope that You Like it !<br/>Sorry this one was a bit short !<br/>If you want to complain you can reach me at Jacobknight_jk at Twitter if you'd like to complain about my writing, call me a name or shoot some of that good ole' constructive criticism ! </p><p>Hope you are doing well and that you have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>